Pretty Rhythm: Love Problem
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: A girl named Wendy Aiko attended Paprika Private Academy and a 2nd elementary students, then, she's a Prism Star and a Pripara Idol as well, then again she meets new and old friends and get trouble with boys! Will she get over with the power of Love? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Yoshi! My second PR story, I hope is long enough XD Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Pretty Rhythm or even Pripara, and Gregory Hanase, Minami Aiko and Grace Yellow, but I known my OC Wendy Aiko etc :P**

Chapter 1: Starting a new day!

(Aiko Residence)

Wendy was watching Prism TV again while changing her clothes for school, "So what's your new dream Aira Harune?" The MC asked as Aira stood up, "A whole new world with Love!" Wendy was surprised, "WOW...!" Wendy said so loud, as Minami Aiko, her mother walks up, "Your so loud as always, come and eat your food Wendy, you need to go to school!" She said putting a plate of pizza on the table for Wendy, "Alright..." She said walking towards the table and ate the food.

(Paprika Private Academy)

"WAIT FOR ME!" Wendy said running towards the gate that is closing by a monitor with pigtail yellow hair with glasses, "Five... Four... Three..." Wendy went into the school as the yellow headed said the last few words, "Two... One..." And she closed the door. The Yellowish Girl known as Grace Yellow, walk towards Wendy as she write, "Wendy Aiko... Late for school again..." She said walked towards her, "I was late because... My mother told me to help her while she's showering annnnd..." Grace face palm as she writes up two tickets, "You broke rule 3425 and 2369, being late and complain about your reason!" She said gave the 95th and 96th ticket to her, "No..." She said goes to the class.

(Computer Class Room)

Wendy made it in time for the class as she on the computer, Miss Rizumu, she teaches them about computer there, "So, we will make some lyrics in the videos, get ready!" She said clapped her hands twice as they got a script of lyrics, "Dream Goes On..." Wendy said seeing Aira's song lyrics, "Hey! Get started already!" Rizumu said saw Wendy staring at the paper, "Yes.. Miss Rizumu..." She said typed the lyrics out, she then suddenly sang it out, "I change for me jibun to..." "Wendy!" Rizumu said using a paper fan to hit her head, "Sorry..." She said continue on.

(After Computer Class)

"It was a harsh day..." She said sat onto her seat, looking at her PriTicket as she remembers something... (Can't tell, just watch Pripara episode 1 XD) "Oh no!" She said hiding the PriTicket in her stockings, it will be dirty but safer that getting vacuumed. "Wendy-san!" A similar voice came from behind, a shoulder length chocolate hair and some are clipped behind, "Wendy-san! Guess who's here?" It was Kire Kiseki, a rich girl and a Pripara Idol and a Prism Star just like her as well, she's Wendy's childhood friend. "Kire! We are in the same class!" She said holding hands with her, "Yup! How you manage to hide your PriTicket?" She whispered as Wendy did the same thing, "In my shoes..." "ME TOO!" Kire said as the headmistress was here, "WHERE IS IT? I SMELL PRITICKETS AROUND HERE..." She said took her vacuum on, "What now..." Wendy said she looked at Kire and Kire nods, but then, the headmistress point it to another girl, "So it was you!" She said then a lot, LOTS, of them flies out and she caught it, "You always have these on you, next time bring all of them and give it to me!" She said as Kire and Wendy walks away.

(In the Dancing Lessons)

Wendy didn't leave the school, because she wants to learn to be a nice Prism Star like Aira Harune, so as she went in the class, it was Mion Takamine who is teaching them, "It's Mion!" Wendy shouted as she ran down to the rink, but now Mion has blonde shoulder length hair with a clip the hold her bangs up. "So... You're Wendy Aiko..." She said checking the list and saw her name, you chose a brand of Angely Sugar and you love fashion and your a lovely type girl..." She said checking in a big box full of trunks of PriTicket and Prism Stones. "Here, two trunks for you, want for Prism Stones and one more for your PriTickets!" She said frowning and hand her Prism Trunks, "Thanks Mion, I hope I get along with you in the training," she said smiling at her, "Anyway because you're the first to arrive..." She said writing something, "You broke rule 2639, don't arrive 1 hour early!" She said gave her the 97th Ticket, "Why this again..." She said put the ticket in her pocket as she waits for the others to come.

Author: DOOONEEEE! My head hurts a lot! My short and first chapter O.O anyways, want your character in? To the PMs or reviews! So Ciao! TTYL, if not XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Yolo guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy until now, finally finished the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Pretty Rhythm or even Pripara, and I don't known Saitō Aoihime! It belongs to PorarisuCross!**

Chapter 2: A New Rival!

The other arrived at the rink, a lot of students came and took their trunk and wait for Mion's orders, Mion clapped her hands and looked at everyone, "Line up! The class starts now!" Saying everyone lines up, "Before you even get to be in the class, you must do a prism jump!" Everyone was shocked, even Wendy didn't want to do it.

Then it started, most of them fail but some complete, "Next, Aoihime Saitō!" Mion shouted as a girl appeared, Aoihime Saitō, light brown styled in long subtle waves, side bangs held with a small angel wings clip with two pale sea foam eyes. She looks cute, that makes Wendy Happy Lucky. "Now do your jump!", "Yes!" Aoihime said skates onto the rink and did her jump, "Angel Kiss!", "What... Amazing that is!", "Shhh!" The students said as Mion sweat dropped, "Aoihime passed..." Mion said Aoihime jumps up and down, "Yay!", "Now Wendy Aiko..?" She said looking for her, but she was playing with Aoihime all the sudden. "WENDY!", "Ah! Yes...?" She only just notice it, "Your jump!" She said, "Right!" She said skate towards the rink, take a deep breath.

(Dreams Goes on Music started)

Wendy skates, and skates, and is almost the time limit, 'I need to jump!' She skates, jumps and twirls then... "LOVELY..!" Wendy uses her hand to create a rainbow like Naru did, "RAINBOW!" Everyone was shocked, as Wendy landed, everyone clap their hands, "Nice job Wendy!", "That was great!" A lot of people shouted as Mion smiled and looked at Wendy, "Wendy, you passed the test 100%!", "W-What!" Everyone shouted as they we're shocked. "Ok, times up! I hope to see you all tomorrow!" Mion said walks away as people began to go home. As Wendy was walking home, Aoihime runs up to her, "Wendy Aiko, I, Aoihime will defeat you in a prism show!", she said, "What?!", "Yes, tomorrow after lessons, we will battle!" She said threw a magic ball and disappear. Wendy shook her head for awhile, but she keeps thinking, 'Why... Why a match between her..?!' Wendy keeps thinking until she reach home.

-* Aiko Residence *-* 7:30 pm *-

"I'm home!" Wendy shouted as she closed the main door of the house. Usually, she greets everyone in her house with full-blasted energy but not today. Her voice was soft and low, meaning it can barely be heard towards the dining room nor the living room. She took off her shoes and got into the living room to see her brother, Akisa Aiko. "Hi Wendy, you're home! But, I didn't hear you enter the house..." A young man with brown hair with clear blue sea eyes namely Akisa welcomed her with a smiling face. "Is that so? Sorry then..." Wendy replied back with a soft yet sad smile. Akisa noticed that she was sad so he asked her, "What's up? You look kinda down today..?" The girl breathed heavily before she gave a reply to him. "Nothing... Is father around?" Akisa gently swayed his head from left to right and answered with a frown, "I'm afraid not, he's been working for ages until now, I don't see him come back so early", "I see, fine then..." she painfully smiled at the response and proceeded to her room. "I wonder what happened to her at school today" Akisa mumbled to himself as he turned on the TV.

Wendy is lying down on the bed still thinking about the challenge. Suddenly, her phone buzzed the life out of it, "Chiaaa! Who is it?!" Without looking who called, "Hey Wendy!", "Who..?", "Is me Kire-chan!" Kire sweat dropped as she continues on, "Wendy, I heard that you and Aoihime are fighting about the-", suddenly, Wendy hug up on the phone and slept, she cried, 'Why this even happen to me?! Why?!' Kire panic as she was worried and texted a message. Unfortunately, Wendy is already asleep, but the message did sent to her phone.

Akisa went up to his room as he heard a click of the door, he went down slowly as he sees his father, Satoshi Aiko has come back from his business, "F-Father..." Akisa went down and greet his father, but seeing the light brown hair guy with blue eyes sitting on the couch and watching the TV. "So how was school..?", "Is fine, father, you should rest one day or two. I know you need to work a lot, but not like this," Akisa said as he sat down with his father, his face was as sour as a plum, looking at father. As Satoshi patted his shoulder, "Son, I know... Sorry... But my work is a lot since your mother passed away, so I can't do much for you at all..." Satoshi smiled at him, although is a sad thing, their father is as energetic as usual. "You should sleep now, is 11 o'clock now...", "Yes, father..." Akisa said walk up stairs, as he goes up, he saw him turn to the Prism TV, showing the last Prism Queens, Aira, Mia and Naru. 'So father still like prism shows...' He went up and gone to sleep.

\\-Kire Residence-/ \\-7:00 am-/

"I-I'm totally LATE!?" Kire said just got up from bed as she saw her clock, 7... Kire wore her school shirt and bite a piece of bread, running towards her school as she bumped into a guy, "OUCH!" She shouted, "S-Sorry... I-I need to go little girl... Bye!" A guy with white hair and dark emerald green eyes, Novu Shirigami, the fire guy runs towards his school as Kire keeps staring at him, "OH NO!" Kire looked at the time, 7:10 right now, she ran to school, luckily, Grace was still there, "Kire Kiseki... Late for school AGAIN!" Grace gave her another ticket on her head, "No way..."

.-Time Skip-.

-_After School_-

Wendy went to the rink again, as she meets Mion with her sad face, "What's wrong? You look pale Wendy..?" Mion asked curiously to her, looking at her a bit too down. "N-Nothing really..." Wendy said skates around, Mion feel a bit weird, skate to her and hold her hands. "Come with me... To the Prism Act!", "W-What?!" Wendy said as they both jumped, Wendy, does the prism act with Mion. Just then, Aoihime got in as she saw it, "Just what are you thinking... Wendy Aiko!" She was mad, or misunderstanding. The Act begins, on a flower field, Wendy and Mion was on it, but they were kids, smelling some flowers, as she put one on her hair, but then Mion got a Rose, which is more beautiful that a normal flower. "Mion... Let's challenge!", "Challenge what?", "The best flower!" Wendy said as she stood up and pointing at Mion. She laughed a bit as she accepts it, but she didn't look down on her, but then the act finishes just like that.

"W-What..." Wendy keeps quiet a bit, she stands on the rink with Mion then up there was Aoihime. "So thats it! Wendy! If you are brave to challenge, then do it! If not you'll get in the way!" Mion said to her as Wendy got on her happy side, "Happy, Happy, HAPPY!" Wendy cheered out loud for herself as Aoihime left, Wendy's phone suddenly got another message, "Is from Saitō-chan..." Wendy looked at the message: [[Wendy, let's meet in the rink this Saturday... I'm not free today... And just forget about the challenge thing, ok, bye.]] "Aoihime-chan..." Wendy look at the message, she was happy, she didn't have to battle her anymore, then Mion and the other continued their lessons.

/-Cafe Shallow-/ /-3:30 pm-/

Cafe Shallow is located near the Prism Stone Shop. Where two girls, a Lovely type girl with pink hair and blue eyes, and the other has long blonde hair with Azure blue eyes, and her bangs are red color, both sitting at Cafe Shallow having their snack, "Should we go to Pripara right now? We need to find another people you know, two is great, but three is the best... Don't you think?", "I guess... I hope that girl is not too annoying, I hate people who is too annoying..." They both talk about what called Pripara, who are they? More importantly, why are they talking about Pripara?! Find out in the next chapter!

Author: -Stumbles down- Man... I think is a bit too short again... But I will never give up my fiction! Ok! Let's give a review a reply:

To UltiAnimeAlex:

Sure! I will put her up in the next chapter! And I might do some changes ;) anyway, thanks for reviewing! And you can make more, I would like to put in the story. Thank you!

So thats it, if you like it you can press the Favorite button, and if you want to follow it press the Follow button, if you want more stories press the Follow Author button or others! Anything else go to the PMs and Reviews! Until then, see you guys! Bye-bye, Ciao-!


End file.
